Flip-flop type sandals are becoming increasingly popular. A variety of styles of these sandals are being worn, and ornaments are occasionally attached to the sandals as permanent decorations. However, durability, ease-of-use, and compatibility with a wider range of materials are limiting factors for systems for interchangeably attaching decorative ornaments to existing flip-flop sandals and other articles.